


Happy Ending

by RosyPalms



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Massage, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: After several months on the Job, Orro the orc gets invited into a massage parlor to relax.





	Happy Ending

Orro, an orc, and his troll pal Win’jin had just returned to Dalaran after wrapping up a very lucrative job. They had skulked through Nerubian ruins for several months as bodyguards for a team of archaeologists. Battling over-sized spiders for month on end had been worth it. They discovered many items of historical value along with tons of treasures.

The agreed upon pay had been good, but they even received bonuses for discovering several caches of records and maps, many of which led to more findings. The money would keep them well-fed and housed for a good long time. 

Win was in a celebratory mood and invited Orro to follow him to one of his favorite shops in town. The orc didn’t have any other plans, and some fun couldn’t hurt. In fact, the last few months had been filled with very little genuine enjoyment, other than the cheering over another found treasure.

“I don kno about you, brudda, but ah’m feelin all sore and tense after dat job”, Win’jin said as they walked through the bustling streets of the floating city. Orro grunted in agreement and rubbed his stiff neck. “Dis be da best place to relax in da whole o’ Dalaran, mon!”, the troll declared as they came to a stop before a tall, narrow building. It was a massage parlor.

As they opened the door, exotic smells wafted their way. Orro smelled many herbs, salts, flowers and oils. The air was thick with it and made him feel a little woozy. Win’jin went to the reception desk to make arrangements, giving Orro time to get his bearings.

The entrance featured, next to the reception desk, several benches and chairs for waiting customers, along with side tables with light reading materials. Orro noticed that the employees were all dressed in plain white linen shirts and pants. Furthermore, they came in all shapes and sizes. The place clearly didn’t discriminate against either the Horde or the Alliance, befitting of a shop in Dalaran.

When Win had sealed the deal, both of them were ushered into a smaller room in which several masseurs waited for work. “Hey, Win, how much exactly does this cost?”, Orro asked. “Don worry about dat, mon. it be mah treat. Ya secured dat job for us, after all”, Win’jin said, and gave him a friendly pat on the back. “Pick da one you would like to massage ya”, the troll instructed him.

Orro had never been to a massage parlor before, so he didn’t know what to look for. He imagined that a really good massage would take some muscle, and the strongest looking one around was a female dwarf with blonde pigtails resting on her shoulders. Win’jin picked a female goblin as his masseur. “Winny! Haven’t seen you in a while”, the goblin greeted him. “Yeah, well, last job took a while...”, he began to say as the goblin led him away to a private room.

The dwarf led Orro to another room. It featured a massage table that looked sturdy enough even for a tauren, a table in a corner with several flasks and bottles, and a room divider. “Please disrobe while I prepare everything, sir”, the dwarf said, indicating that he could do so behind the screen.

Orro did as he was told, unsure of what else to do. He was taller than the screen so he could see the dwarf preparing lotions and whatnot. He also noticed her thick butt and chided himself for thinking about that. He thought about going to a brothel right after the massage to get rid of his blue-balls.

“Do you want me to take it all off?”, he asked bashfully. “Why, yes, of course, sir. This won’t just be a quick shoulder rub, after all. No need to be shy, sir. I’ve seen it all before”, the dwarf said, cheerfully.

Orro stepped out from behind the screen, stark naked. The dwarf looked him over, smiled pleasantly, and told him to lie down on the table, face down. He did and awaited what was to come.

After a short wait, the dwarf come over to him, ready to begin. “Now, relax, sir. First, I’ll slather you with some massage oil and then we’ll get rid off all of your tensions”, she said. Orro grunted affirmatively. He felt how she poured a generous amount of oil onto his back and started to spread it out. The oil was warm, and the smell reminded him of springtime in the Stonetalon Mountains. He inhaled deeply and relaxed.

He groaned when the dwarf started digging into his muscles. “My, my, my. You really are in desperate need of a massage, sir. But no worries, when I’m done with your back, your movement will feel so buttery smooth, you’ll think I simply removed all this muscle”, she assured him and continued. It was a little painful at first, but soon Orro felt how his neck and back muscles started to unwind.

A few minutes in, Orro had stopped groaning. Instead, he was sighing from time to time. “How are you feeling, sir?”, the dwarf asked while she applied pressure to his lower back. “Really good, actually. Is it normal that my back feels all tingly? “, he asked. “The oil and the massage stimulate circulation, sir. If it feels tingly, it’s working”, she reassured him.

Orro grew a little nervous when she moved on from his back to his legs and butt. She began by slathering him again, and his butt twitched nervously under her hands. “Please, sir, relax. It’s all part of the massage”, the dwarf chided, and Orro tried to calm himself.

Relaxing became easier once she got started. Her strong fingers bit into his buttocks and thighs, stimulating muscles Orro hadn’t even been conscious off up until then. Much like his back before, his legs and butt started tingling and the dwarf moved on to his calves and feet. When she had finished, he felt like all his muscle had turned to pudding. It was great, and he could’ve easily fallen asleep then and there.

“Now, please flip over for me so I can massage your front, too”, the dwarf said. Orro had never heard of front massages before, but he hadn’t heard much about massages in general before. At that point, he didn’t care to ask, he just wanted to relax some more.

Like before, she rubbed lotion onto his chest and stomach, and began her work anew. Orro was amazed that even his pecs could relax, but the dwarf proved it to him. He was embarrassed when she moved on to his stomach and he broke wind a few times, but she assured him that that was perfectly normal.

When she started treating his thighs again, her hands brushed against his cock and balls a few times, but she didn’t make a big deal out of it. When his whole body tingled, and he felt comfortably lax, the massage was over. Or so he thought.

He was so calm that he didn’t even notice the warm oil dribbling onto his penis. However, when the dwarf grabbed it, he sprang up, startling her. “What’s wrong?”, she asked. “What are you doing?”, Orro asked in shock. “Please, sir, relax. This is part of the treatment”. He gawked at her for a moment. “What exactly did Win’jin order for me?”, he asked. “I was told to give you the full standard treatment with a happy ending”, she explained. Orro put his face in his hands and breathed deeply. Win, that magnificent bastard. He could’ve at least warned him. “Sir, I can stop if you want. Or maybe another girl would please you more?”, the dwarf suggested.

Orro relaxed and lay back down. He needed a woman’s touch anyway. So what if she was a dwarf? She was actually pretty nice to look at. Her freckles were cute, she was busty to boot, and her butt was fantastic. His cock started to swell as he thought about these things. She noticed. “Does that mean I can continue?”, she asked. “Yeah, sorry. I was just surprised”, he said. The dwarf smiled sympathetically. “That’s quite alright, sir”.

After pouring some more warm lotion onto Orro’s crotch, she started stroking his member with one hand while her other hand fondled his heavy testicles. “Oh my, these feel quite swollen. It has been a while for you, huh? I’ll make you feel much better, sir, don’t you worry”, she assured him with a wink. His cock quickly grew to its full size, and she paused the stroking. “Would you look at that, what a handsome cock”, she said. She grabbed it with both hands, covering the entire shaft with only the tip still poking out. “Nice length, and check out how prominent the ridge on the tip is! I’ll bet the girls back in Orgrimmar won’t leave you alone, huh?”, she teased.

While she grabbed the base of his cock, her other hand started jerking him off. She stroked him with a twist of the wrist, while her fingers flexed and relaxed. Orro couldn’t contain a groan of pleasure. Her handjob felt amazing.

“Damn, I bet it’d feel incredible to have this thing inside me, feeling that ridge scraping my insides, mmmh”, she said, licking her lips. She still grabbed the base of his cock, but she changed the angle of her jerking hand. She kept stroking just as masterfully, but it felt completely different. Orro was trying to hold his load. He didn’t want it to end too quickly. However, the dwarf had different plans.

“Say, sir, how would you fuck me? I’ll bet a big, strong orc like you would push me down and crush my little pussy, right?”, she asked, the pitch of her voice rising with her own excitement. “Or maybe you’d like me to ride you? Impale myself on your sexy, long dick?”. Orro grasped the edge of the table in his efforts to contain himself. “Or better yet”, she said, grabbed one of his hands and slapped it onto her big ass, “make me bounce on this fat thing with my back turned so you can watch my ass bounce?”.

Groping that big, juicy butt, and imagining it bouncing on his cock, jiggling, drove him over the edge. He came with a loud roar. Thick ropes of cum, several months worth, flew high into the air. She didn’t stop stroking him even then, making the big green fountain shoot more and more. She watched the arcs his semen described in the air with a satisfied smile. Another job well done.

After Orro had rid himself of what felt like at least a gallon of semen, the dwarf wiped him off with a warm cloth. “You know, sir, usually our customers aren’t allowed to touch the masseurs”, she told him. He realized that he was still holding on to her ass and removed his hand with an apology. “I said usually. I don’t think I mind you cupping a feel, handsome”, she said, with a wink while she gently cleaned his cock.

Later, he and Win’jin walked around town, looking for an inn. On their way out of the massage parlor, the receptionist had given him a card with ten spaces, one of which was stamped. It said customers got another stamp every time they used services of a value of at least 75 gold pieces. When asked how many stamps he had acquired thus far, Win proudly declared he had gather eight now. “Ten stamps earns ya the night long comfort treatment, with a happy ending, mon!”, he explained excitedly. “No wonder you’re always broke”, Orro remarked. “Dat be true, but ah’m also always in a gud mood. Worth it, no?”

Orro couldn’t argue with that.


End file.
